I've Got This Friend
by ScarlettAngelica
Summary: Lennox Newman, can't change the fact that she's a hopeless romantic who just wants a simple life. But can things really ever be when your childhood best friend is Sherlock Holmes? Well perhaps if the right one ever came along... Sherlock/OC


**I only own any character you do not recognize not In the BBC show Sherlock.  
Please enjoy! **

**OoOoOo**

All was quiet that afternoon in professor Dennison's office as he finished off the last of his paperwork. It had been a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and since he finished everything early he was excited at the prospect of an early lunch. That was until he heard the buzz of his small intercom on his desk, followed by a high pitched voice.

"Professor Dennison we have some students here for disciplinary action." The secretary told him. "Apparently it took three professors to pull them apart from one another."

Dennison let out a sigh. There went his lunch break.

"Thank you, please send them in." The door soon opened to reveal a young boy with dark curly hair clutching a bloodied cloth pressed against his nose, proceeded by a little blonde with who looked as though it was taking everything in her not to burst into tears. Not from fear or hurt feelings, but from anger and frustration.

"Mr. Holmes why I am I not surprised to see you in my office." Dennison said crossing his arms, "This is want? The fourth time this month."

"Fifth." The boy corrected, plopping into his usually seat on the right.

"And Miss Lennox Newman you've only been attending this school for a week." He told the little girl pointedly who also took a seat in front of his desk. "This isn't exactly the best way to start off the semester."

That comment made her look down at her now nervously intertwined hands.

"So Mr. Holmes since you are a veteran of sitting in that chair, why don't you tell me what exactly happened to cause all the fuss." Dennison asked, staring at the pair of ten year olds.

"She attacked me." Sherlock exclaimed, pulling the napkin off his face to point at the girl sitting next to him. "I propose immediate expulsion."

"What did you say her?" Dennison asked him without any hesitation.

"The truth."

"He told me that I will most likely never grow into my big feet." Lennox cried.

"And in response you-"

"I punched him in the nose." She finished for him.

"Right." Dennison sighed, "Now miss Newman as you know you are only able to attend this school because of your scholarship and it does state in your contract that if school policy is broken it could jeopardize the state of your enrollment at this school."

"Please sir, I can't lose it. I worked very hard to come here." She pleaded tears on the very edge of her eyes.

The assistant headmaster gave her a pitiful look. "Lennox-"

Just then a familiar buzz of the small intercom sounded out along with a familiar voice. "Professor Dennison?"

"Yes what is it?" He replied somewhat annoyed.

"The headmaster wishes to see you." She informed him.

"I'll be there in a momen-"

"He says now."

And with a click she ended the call. The older man sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Right. If you two will excuse me for just a moment." He stood from his desk and began walking for the door before exiting he added, "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

The girl slumped into her chair trying her best to ignore the pest of a boy sitting next to her. That was of course until she heard him mutter something she didn't like all...

"What did you say?" She gritted out with an angry glint in her eye.

"Lennox is a boys name" he repeated dryly.

"Yeah, well Sherlock's a girls name." She argued.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is! At my old school I once knew a girl and her name was Sherlock Annalise Mason." She insisted.

"You're lying!" Sherlock gritted out.

"Well, believe what you want but I'm telling the truth." said Lennox, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out for good measure. She knew it was a juvenile, but he deserved it!

"This is all your fault you know," the boy snapped.

"My fault? That's a laugh!" she said humorlessly, "If you had just kept your trap shut-"

"Perhaps if you weren't so quick tempered-"

"I'm sorry, have you met you? It's a little hard not to lose your temper." Lennox defended, "I mean honestly if anyone should be expelled it should be you! You've been here how many times before? Haven't you noticed some sort of pattern?"

"There may be a correlation." Sherlock confessed after a moment of thought.

"Don't your friends ever try to keep you out of trouble?"

"I don't really have friends." He told her.

If Lennox didn't know any better she would say that the boy looked almost sad.

"If it's any consolation I don't really have any friends either." said Lennox surprising herself that she even admitted to the blooded up boy. And once she remembered what she had done she felt her heart twinge a little and asked, "I didn't break it did I?"

"No." he assured carefully wiping the middle of his face with the cloth once more.

"My mum and dad are going to be so angry if I get kicked out of here. Do your parents get upset when you get into trouble?"

"They come to expect it now." he said looking down at the bloodied cloth in his hand, "Sometimes I think they like my brother more."

This made the girl purse her lips. She actually felt sorry for him. "You know, I can help you out with the whole friend thing."

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we could always try to be friends." She proposed.

"No impossible."

"Why?"

"Your feet are too large." he stated, which made Lennox roll her eyes and slump back into her chair.

"I knew you were here on a scholarship." Sherlock said after a while breaking the silence.

"Yeah, cause Dennison just told you so." She retorted.

"Wrong." he told her, "Do you want to know how I know."

"No." she answered back quickly. She wasn't looking at him, but she felt his eyes staring at her. She sighed, and asked him in a slightly bored tone, "How did you know?"

"Your sweater sleeves are three quarters shorter then everyone else's."

Okay... She was not excepting that answer, "Care to elaborate on that."

"Most students here are able to afford brand new clothes during the fall semester. If you had bought it brand new, the end of the sleeves would be perfectly at your wrist. Which means you were obviously just given a donated uniform. Meaning your poor. Hence the scholarship."

"Piss off." The girl hissed, slumping into her seat.

At that moment the office door opened once again to show professor Dennison. Both children sat in silence as they watched him take a seat behind his desk.

"Alright, sorry about that. Now-" Dennison started until,

"Please don't kick her out." Sherlock spoke up.

"What?" Dennison asked confused. Dennison had known the young Sherlock Holmes for a long time and he hand never seen him defend anyone but himself. What had he missed in the five minutes he was gone?

"It was my fault. I'm sorry." Sherlock continued. Making Lennox stare at him in disbelief.

"Well," Dennison started, "What do you say Lennox are you sorry as well?"

"Yes sir very," She nodded.

"Then I suppose expulsion would be too harsh a punishment. Does detention the rest of the week sound fair?"

Both students nodded.

"Alright but I want your word that I will not see you two back in this office for the rest of this year. Okay."

"Shake on it then." Dennison stuck out his hand and immediately Lennox shook it, Sherlock soon followed after. "You two are free to go."

And once the students exited the office and were alone in the quiet hallway Lennox looked over to the boy and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

But Sherlock didn't answer the question instead he asked one of his own, "Were you serious about the whole friend proposal?"

"Maybe." She replied, "They do come with a few terms and conditions though."

"What are they?"

"Well for one thing you have to stop mentioning how poor my family is."

"I could do that." he nodded.

"And you have to stop saying that I have big feet."

"Again, doable."

"And you have to call me Lexi not Lennox."

"Told you it was a boys name." He smirked

"Shut up." Lexi laughed swatting his arm.

"So if I do all that, you'll keep me out of trouble?" He asked.

"Sure it can't be that hard." She shrugged, "Right?"

Oh how wrong Lexi Newman was...

 **OoOoOo**

 **Please Review**


End file.
